


Winter Thoughts

by Just_Felix



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: <3, FUCK MY CAPS LOCK IS ON, Gen, Help, I DONT KNOW HOW TO END A ANGST FIC OK, MIKUS MENTIONED LIKE ONLY 2CE, WAIT AS IN THIS IS DURING WEEK 5, bf keith whatever the shit is called MC, cries, crumbles up and dies, help again, i am dying, i haavent used this site or written in years, like during the week 5 of fnf, ooh ooh pico angst, sorry im stpuid, stands for macdonalds, this is hit, what am i supposed to put here, why are you still reading the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Felix/pseuds/Just_Felix
Summary: (yeah ok the title's stupid shut up /lh I made this on a one braincelled thought so don't expect too much
Relationships: BF/Pico, Pico/Mc
Kudos: 54





	Winter Thoughts

Pico leaned against the railing, staring down at the source of all the commotion and noise. He had been invited by some of his pals to watch his ex get fucking destroyed, but it seems like the stupid blue haired twink was fairing pretty well, his voice echoing throughout the entire mall clear and crisp as his hair under that ugly red cap ruffled in the frosty wind. He hated that. He hated it so much.  
MC was apparently doing a rap battle with his girlfriend’s parents, who both seemed eager to obliterate him to shreds. _The mom looks way too comfortable sitting like that. Did they manage to hold a mall Santa captive or something? Where did the dad get the gun? It’s looks so fuckin flimsy, I bet I could knock it out of his hands. _That was something he could agree on as well, other than that week when he had to go against him too and… nevermind, it's kind of embarrassing.  
He didn’t really see the appeal in coming here, but he went anyways  
_because you miss him. You miss him so much. It hurts, doesn’t it? Seeing the only person you could ever love just. throw it away for some girl. Some stupid girl who can treat you better. Care better. Love you better. Better than I could. STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDITSALLMYFAULTSTUPIDST _  
Because... his friends pressured it into him.. of course. He coughed into his gloves and forced his mind to think about something else. Something other than that stupid fucking… stupid shitfaced idiot.  
_Right… right… wasn’t his sister here too? That one famous voca-something singer whose voice is just as annoying as MC’s. Annoying beeping, no wonder they’re fuckin siblings or some shit. Uh… I think those two feral ass kids are here too. Some “Spooky Month” shit or whatever. It’s fukin December dumbass. Why do their costumes (skin??? SKIN?!?!?) look like fursui _  
Pico’s thoughts drifted on, the singing and music from the “rap battle” down below slowly converting to background noise as the ginger slowly drifted off..  
.  
.  
.  
_“Hey!” Pico leaned against the rough brick wall casually, putting his gun back in the holster as if he didn’t just aim it at this kid’s head. “What’re you doin here? It’s dangerous being alone around here y'know. Figure you would have a babysitter or somethn.” The blue haired kid scoffed, his face flushing. “N-no.. I’m 19-! And I just.. Just went the wrong way-” _  
.  
.  
.  
_“I-I’m… MC. Just call me MC.” _  
_“PF- doesn’t that stand for the main character or some shit? Damn, your parents either must have had high expectations for you or they’re just plain stupid.” _  
_“Hfgnrjgnd- shut u- it-it doesn’t stand for main character, it’s… its just a abbreviation for my name. That's all.” _  
_“Oh, that makes more sense, but less amusing than I’d prefer. Whatever, just come with me for now, I’ll get you a ride home. Where do ya live?” _  
.  
.  
.  
_“It’s going to be okay, I trust you.” _  
.  
.  
.  
_“WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME?!??! HOW LONG. TELL ME. FUCKING TELL ME!” _  
.  
.  
.  
_“It’s not okay. I’m not okay anymore. I’m fucking sorry, but this. This is _______________________

________________________Pico jerked his head up from the freezing railing, puffs of his breath hanging in the cold air. Did I fall asleep? He looked around. It seemed that he was the only one still left on the floor, even MC’s sister left. _Doesn’t seem like they even bothered to wake me up, fukin shitbags. _He stood up with a gruff breath, shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his jacket. He could hear some commotion on the mall floor above his head, but he paid it no mind.  
Pico ran his hands along the railing as he walked down the stairs, going back home, feeling  
Empty. He always felt empty, but this  
This felt worse.  
It hurt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
